


Murder Inn... Dun Dun Dunnnnn... actually not murder, um, DISAPPEARANCE INN

by CopaceticBrainBox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Cuddly Castiel, Cuddly Dean, Cursed Object, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel Ships It, Handcuffs, Human Castiel, Humor, It's For a Case, Just a little bit of Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling Gabriel, Meddling Sam, Post Season 11, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Rutting, Sam Ships It, Schmoop, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Some angst, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Trickster Gabriel, teeny tiny bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopaceticBrainBox/pseuds/CopaceticBrainBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So get this…”</p><p>	Aaaand that was usually when Dean tuned out. His expression blank as he continued to chew his burger and wait for Sam to finish trying to give him the minute details. He just needed the main points. He really didn’t know why Sam even bothered with his whole spiel anymore. Dean never got it when he said it all like that anyway. They both knew Sam could explain it in one sentence, but he didn’t, so Dean was just gonna tune him out. </p><p>	“...think it would be best if you and Cas went undercover for this one. That way-”</p><p>	“Wait what?” Dean interrupted. </p><p>	Sam sighed and gave him a bitch face that let him know he knew that Dean hadn’t been listening. “Couples disappear from some creepy resort and spa inn. I don’t wanna be your fake boyfriend. You and Castiel go to the inn. You find whatever’s makin’ these people go poof and you take it out. Get it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So get this…”

Aaaand that was usually when Dean tuned out. His expression blank as he continued to chew his bacon and wait for Sam to finish trying to give him the minute details. He just needed the main points. He really didn’t know why Sam even bothered with his whole spiel anymore. Dean never got it when he said it all like that anyway. They both knew Sam could explain it in one sentence, but he didn’t, so Dean was just gonna tune him out. 

“...think it would be best if you and Cas went undercover for this one. That way-”

“Wait what?” Dean interrupted. 

Sam sighed and gave him a bitch face that let him know he knew that Dean hadn’t been listening. “Couples disappear from some creepy resort and spa inn. I don’t wanna be your fake boyfriend. You and Castiel go to the inn. You find whatever’s makin’ these people go poof and you take it out. Get it?”

Dean could feel his stupid cheeks heating up. “Why does it have to be me and Cas? Why can’t it be you and Cas?”

Sam gave him a flat look. 

“What’s that face?!”

“Dean,” Sam sighed. 

“Sam,” Dean retorted.

“It’s more believable if it’s you. No one would think me and Cas are a legit couple. We have no chemistry.”

“What, and me and Cas DO have chemistry?” 

Sam shrugged, “Yeah.”

“Well, your face is… chemistry.” Dean felt his face turn the color of brick as Sam sniggered at him. “Shut up!”

“Sooo, wanna call Cas out of his room so we can tell him the plan?”

“You call him.” 

“He never comes when I call. Stop being a baby and just call him.”

“You’re the baby…” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes and sighing as he cupped his hands together in front of his mouth to shout, “Oh almighty Castiel, whilst thou please get his-”

He heard a door open and slam shut from a little deeper in the bunker and Cas shuffled into the doorway. His hair was ruffled and he looked grumpy at being called out of his bedroom before noon. 

“What do you need?” Castiel asked, looking wearily at Dean.

“We don’t always need somethin’ ya know,” Dean said defensively. “Maybe we just wanted to see your pretty face.” Dean winked and Castiel just rose his eyebrow. “Hey, don’t give me that tone of eyebrow.” 

Castiel’s eyebrow just went higher. He always was bad at taking orders. “So you don’t need anything then?”

“Yes, we do.” Sam interrupted. “We need you and Dean to pretend to be a couple and go to this resort and spa inn that couples have been disappearing from to figure out what’s taking them.”

And there it was, explained easily in ONE sentence. 

“Oh,” was all Castiel said. He opened his mouth like he might say something else but then just shut it and stared at the table with a small frown and contemplative expression. 

“Oh?” Dean repeated, a little offended. “Come on, man, it won’t be that bad. I promise I won’t hog the blankets.”

Cas huffed and rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I was worried about.” Cas pulled out the chair beside Dean and sat down, crossing his arms and chewing on the inside of his cheek. “How have the couple’s been disappearing?”

“Every month, a couple just disappears, nothing left behind. No sulfur, no ectoplasm, nothing. Friends and family said they were going on a vacation. They all wind up at this inn and it’s usually by accident. Like they pull off the highway because of a sudden storm, or their car breaks down near by. It’s weird, man, definitely our sort of thing.” 

“So, me and Dean would pretend to be one of these couples and hope it tries to get us?” 

“Yeah, but it won’t get you guys, you guys’ll kill it.” 

Cas nodded slowly. “So what’s our backstory?” He asked, turning to face Dean. 

Dean was caught off guard. Backstory? “Uh, I don’t know man. I figured we could just wing it.”

Cas rolled his eyes again. “If we’re going to pass as a legitimate couple, we have to have cohesive stories about how we met, how long we’ve been together... our fake last names.”

“Oh. Well…” Dean thought about how they had actually met, yeah, can’t exactly say tell people you met your boyfriend in hell. “We could say we met at… I don’t know, a dinner party? Those are pretty hellish. It wouldn’t be too much of a stretch. And we’ve been together…” Dean looked up as he counted out on his fingers. “Damn, 8 years. Have we really known each other for 8 years?” 

Cas was watching him with a slightly amused expression and a small, rather fond, smile. “Yes, Dean, although I’ve known you for much longer from the time we spent together when I was pulling you from hell. Time moves differently down there.”

Dean had never heard that before. “How come I don’t remember that part?” 

Cas looked at him with sad eyes. “I didn’t leave you with those memories when I remade you, I didn’t think it was of import at the time.” 

Dean realized he had just been staring a bit dumbstruck at Cas when he heard Sam cough from across the table. He didn’t really care though. He wanted to know what had happened in hell. “Do you think it’s ‘of import’ now?” 

Cas looked away from Dean, staring at his hands instead. “I think you might have trusted me easier, in those early days, if I had left you with the memories of our journey. But now… I can’t really answer that question Dean, I don’t know if they’d be of import to you. They are to me.”

“Can you tell me about it?” Dean asked, there was a burning curiosity in him now. He really wanted to hear about their ‘journey’ through hell. Especially since Cas seemed so weird about the whole thing. 

Cas looked up at him like he was surprised. “You want to hear about it?”

Dean nodded. 

“Okay, but… not now guys,” Sam said, interrupting again. “We kinda gotta pack up and you know, go. It’s friday and the couples always get taken on weekends so… chop chop.”

 

They knocked on the front door of what looked like just a really big house. Not really a ‘spa’ or ‘resort inn’ or whatever the hell Sam had called it. He wondered if they were even supposed to knock, maybe they were just supposed to open the door. Yeah they should just go in. 

“Cas, let’s just go in,” Dean said, voicing his thoughts. 

Cas turned the door handle, which was, now that Dean thought about it, unsurprisingly unlocked. They stepped into a large lounge area. There was an older woman reading a book behind what looked like a check-in desk. The whole place was decorated like some old timey bed and breakfast. Definitely creepy. Dean made note of all the strange little trinkets littered around the place, could be some sort of cursed objects. 

They approached the desk, the woman still didn’t look up from her book. “Um, we’re checking in.”

The woman finally looked up at the sound of Dean’s voice. “Name?” She droned, reaching for the ledger on her desk.   
“Should be under Plant. Dean and Castiel Plant.” 

“Yup, here you are. You two are up in 13.” She handed them a somewhat rusty roomkey and returned to her book. “Enjoy your stay and please be considerate with the volume of your evening activities. These walls are thin.” She didn’t even bother looking up at them as she spoke. Okayyy then. 

“What evening activities?” Cas whispered to Dean as they made their way up the stairs, shared duffel in hand. 

Dean rolled his eyes and continued to trudge up the stairs with a small grin on his face. “Sex, Cas.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

“Are you blushing?” Dean teased, not turning around to check if Cas was actually blushing. Dean knew Cas pretty well, and he sounded like he was blushing. 

“No!” Cas responded defensively.

They reached the top of the stairs and Dean spun around to face Cas. He had a light blush painting his cheeks. Dean just raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He asked, looking pointedly at his cheeks. 

“That’s from the climb up the stairs. Not… anything else.”

“Mhm,” Dean hummed doubtfully, continuing down the hall to their room. There sure were a lot of creepy paintings in the hallway. He wondered if that anything to do with the case they were working or if the woman who ran this place just really enjoyed paintings of clowns riding rocking horses. Either way the paintings needed to burn. 

Dean opened the door to their room and groaned. There were plates hanging on the walls. Plates with kittens and babies painted on them. And sailboats. The queen sized bed that was smack in the middle of the room had the frilliest, poofiest looking, white comforter he had ever seen. The pillowcases looked like they were made of doilies.   
Cas pushed him further into the room so he could get past him. He joined him in the doorway, looking around the room for a moment before setting their bag down and flopping down on the bed like he was 8. His arms were spread and there was a grin on his face as he was engulfed by the fluffy white comforter. He finally turned his head to look at Dean, who was watching him like he was crazy. 

“It’s very comfortable,” Castiel said, patting the space beside him. 

Dean kicked the door shut and flopped down on the bed beside Cas. It was comfortable, even if the bed was a little small for two grown men. Their shoulders were pressed together but Dean found it just felt like a warm point of contact instead of making him feel cramped. His eyes slid shut and he breathed deeply. His nose scrunched up and he immediately regretted his deep breath, it smelled like old lady in here. 

“Should we look around?” Dean asked, his eyes were still shut and he really wanted to just stay like that. He was exhausted, they had drove almost 12 hours straight after packing up and going over their whole ‘cover story’ a few more times. He just wanted to sleep at this point. 

He felt Cas shrug his shoulder and heard him yawn. “We could probably look around tomorrow. Sam said that people only ever get taken Sunday nights, so we have a few days.”

“Yeah…” Dean agreed, feeling himself begin to drift off. Cas shifted, moving off the bed and Dean felt something tug at his feet. He opened his eyes and glanced down to find Cas tugging his boots off. “What’re you doin’?” Dean mumbled. 

“Taking your shoes off.”

Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes. “No shit sherlock. Why?”

Cas tossed one boot on the ground, working on the laces of the other. “I don’t want you to kick me with steel-toed boots in the middle of the night.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Dean said, yawning and shutting his eyes again as Cas tugged his other boot off. 

“Sit up,” Cas said.

Dean reopened his eyes to look at Cas blearily. “Hm?”

Cas sighed and sat beside him to tug him into a sitting position, pushing the jacket off his shoulders. “You are completely useless when you’re tired,” he grumbled. 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Cas’s chest. He didn’t really know why he did it, he was just tired and wanted something to lean against. Cas was stiff beneath him for a moment before relaxing and placing a tentative hand on the back of Dean’s head. 

“You’re welcome, Dean.” He awkwardly pet the back of Dean’s head once before pushing him back so he was laying down on the bed. Dean kicked and pulled until he found himself under the covers. He turned so he was facing the door, and subsequently the center of the bed and drifted off.


	2. 2

“Do you really think this’ll work?” Sam asked, chewing on his thumbnail as he paced around the Men of Letter’s library.

 “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, quit worryin’ will ya? It’ll only make those crows feet worse.”

Sam stopped his pacing to glare at Gabe, who had his feet propped up on their table and was sucking on a lollipop without a care in the world. “I don’t have crows feet.”

Gabe just raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

 “Oh shut up.” He sighed and sat down heavily in the chair next to Gabriel, resting his forehead down on the table. “But seriously, what if they actually do their job and hunt down what’s causing trouble? Which would be us!!! What if they google something and find out that no one’s been disappearing?!”

"Sammy,” Gabe said firmly, pulling Sam’s head up off the table and holding his face so that his cheeks were squished together. “Do you really think those two idiots would ever actually be able to hunt something down without you there to be the best cockblock in the whole wide world? No. And with everything I’ve got in store for them... there’s just no way that two people who have that much eye sex could go through _this_ weekend and not fuck each other’s brains out.”

“Eww,” Sam whined, scrunching up his face. Sam sighed and Gabe released his face. “So, what’s the first thing you have planned?” Sam asked, grinning a little. He couldn’t help it, he was excited.

Gabe smirked mischievously. “Well since you asked, Samsquatch, I was thinking to myself… Self? What’s the first step to realizing you’re in love with someone?”

“Well I think-”

“Bu-bu-buh!! Uh uh Sammy, these are rhetorical questions, no audience participation required boy-genius. So anyhow, as I was saying, Self, it’s obviously physical attraction, duh doi. So they’re obviously attracted to each other, but how do I get them to _realize_ it? Well, I could just strip them and lock them in a room together.”

 “Gabe!”

 _“Or,”_ Gabe exclaimed, “I could strip them and lock them in a room together. I don’t know what you want from me, I’m not a subtle person, Sam.”

Sam groaned. “Did you already do this?”

“Not yet.”

“Good. Don’t. Instead, get a dude to hit on Cas. Like with a ridiculous amount of innuendo, touching, and obscene flirting. Dean will mark his territory, trust me.”

Gabe sighed. “I _guess_ that might work. Or… strip them and lock them in a room together.” Gabe raised his eyebrows, smirking, and Sam put on one of his best bitch faces. “Oh fine,” Gabe conceded, pulling a small white flag out of one of his inner pockets and waving it around in the air. He was ridiculous. “You know I can’t say no when you look at me with that bitchy face, I love it too much. Better than the puppy dog eyes any day.” He crawled into Sam’s lap, licking up his neck like he was one of Gabe’s lollipops. “Let’s go have sex on Dean’s memory foam.”

“Gabe,” Sam chastised.

Gabe just sniggered and led them back to his room, not Dean’s, gross.

  
  
  
  
  


When Cas was an angel, Dean had known what sort of physical contact to expect from the man. A hand laid on his shoulder, a bumped shoulder, a grabbed shoulder, a lot of shoulder touching really. The occasional hug, or maybe punch. But when Cas fell, things changed. He was kind of… cuddly.

It started out with something so small. Cas had his hand on Dean’s shoulder, and then suddenly, he moved his hand. Dean was caught completely off guard, frozen stiff as Cas’s hand travelled from the safe, friendly, place on his shoulder and down his chest, directly over his heart. He didn’t move his hand and when Dean opened his mouth to question it he just squeezed his eyes shut and said, “Please. I just… I need to remember why I fell.”

Dean had no idea how to respond to that, so he didn’t. He just stood as still as he could and let Cas feel the erratic thumping of his heart. If that was what comforted the fallen angel, who was he to deny him that?

So when Dean woke up with Cas curled around him, ear pressed against his heart, he wasn’t really all that surprised. What _was_ a little surprising was the morning wood pressed against his hip. Dean opened his eyes wide when he registered that. Looking down to find Cas still blissfully asleep and completely unaware.

Dean carefully tried to unwrap Cas’s arms from around his back, but Cas just grumbled and held on tighter. Dean sighed, tapping Cas’s shoulder.

“Cas, buddy, you gotta get up. We got… hunter stuff to do.”

Cas shifted, burying his face in Dean’s neck, which did _not_ make Dean feel warm all over. He felt Cas sigh, warm breath heating up his throat. “Right now?” Croaked Cas.

“Uh, yeah buddy, right now.” Dean didn’t really want to explain to Cas what morning wood was. Or that it wasn’t normal to poke your best friend with it. Or cuddle with them. Or basically anything that was happening right now.

Cas groaned and released his iron grip around Dean, rolling ungracefully out of the bed, which really was ridiculously comfortable. “It’s not even 8 o’clock!” Cas exclaimed, looking at the clock on the wall, which had little kittens painted on it. What the hell was this place?

“Yeah well, ya know, early bird gets the ghost.” Dean hopped out of bed too.

Cas just squinted at him. “I don’t think that’s the correct saying.”

Dean rolled his eyes and headed for the bathroom. He kinda needed to take care of his own morning wood situation. Shower seemed like the best place to do that.

They both took turns in the bathroom and were heading down to the dining area about half an hour later

Apparently the inn patrons all woke up around the same time ‘cause there were about 20 other people helping themselves to a buffet style breakfast. At least this creepy ass place had doughnuts. Dean piled up his plate with doughnuts, bacon, and eggs while Cas got toast, sausage, and fruit. At least he had gotten one thing that was sure to clog his arteries, he couldn’t be letting Sammy get him too into all that rabbit food crap. They grabbed some coffee as well and found a seat.

“So where should we start looking?” Cas asked around a mouthful of sausage. Apparently table manners weren’t things they taught in heaven. Not like Dean’s manners were any better though.

“I was thinkin’ we could just snoop around,” Dean said, large bite of powdered doughnut in the side of his cheek as he talked, like a squirrel. He kinda got why Crowley called him that. “Check behind locked doors, ask the other visitors if they’ve noticed anything weird.”

Cas was nodding when a young man approached their table. “Hey there,” He smiled flirtily at Cas. “Need a refill on your coffee?”

What? Since when did they even have people who refilled coffee at buffets? And who was this dude, with his stupid little smile and spiky hair. He looked like a complete douche.

“Oh, I’m okay, thank you, though.” Cas returned the flirty smile with a polite one of his own.

“Oh alright, well you know I’m also the masseuse here at the inn. You should come by later, you look tense.” He winked at a confused looking Cas and leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, “I’m a _sucker_ for a happy ending.” He ran his hand down Cas’s entire arm.

Okay, enough was enough. “Hey buddy, why don’t you take a step back there?” Dean snapped. The man looked up, and he didn’t look nervous or threatened, like he _should_. He looked… excited?

The man turned back to Cas, speaking in sickly sweet tones. “Do you want me to take a step back sweetheart?”

“Um,” Cas looked utterly lost, wide eyes bouncing between the man on his arm and Dean.

“Yeah, he does,” Dean answered for him.

“What even are you, like his cousin?”

“How about boyfriend? Now take a fuckin’ hike before I massage your trachea with my fist.”

The man held up his hands in supplication, walking away with what was unmistakably a grin on his face.

“Dean?”

Dean looked up to find Cas giving him a strange look. “What?”

“What was that about?”

“What do you mean what was that about? That dude was all over you!”

“So… the way you reacted was for… our cover?”

Dean drew a blank for a second. Why had he reacted that way? He hadn’t even thought about it really. Just that he really didn’t like seeing some dude flirt with Cas. He _really_ hadn’t liked it. It made him feel… jealous? No that couldn’t be right. “Um, yeah. Yeah, for the cover.”

Cas just stared at him for a beat longer before looking down at his toast and muttering, “I wouldn’t have slept with him anyway. Even if you hadn’t chased him away.”

“Oh. Uh, why?”

Cas transferred his gaze from his toast to Dean, pinning him under those ancient blue eyes. “It would feel dishonest.”

Dean didn’t really know what the hell Cas meant by that. He wasn’t gonna ask. He figured what had just happened was a can of worms for another day.

  
  
  
  


“Did it work?” Sam asked excitedly as soon as Gabe popped back into the bunker, form changing from a younger, somewhat douchier looking man, to his real vessel.

Gabe just smirked. “I just flirted with my brother, which I might need therapy for. And Dean was about to murder me, man, you shoulda seen it.” He whistled lowly. “He was _very_ jealous, in a _very_ non platonic way. Hopefully it gets some of those cogs turning in the rusty mechanics of your brother’s brain.”

Sam was nodding, pacing slowly around the room with an excited grin on his face. “Okay, so we got the ball rolling, what’s the next step?”

“Strip them and lock them in a room together.”

Sam stopped his pacing to glare at Gabe.

“Okay I won’t strip them. But I am going to plant a cursed object that keeps them close. _Very_ close.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam looked a little dubious. “This isn't like some sort of sex pollen thing right?”

"Jesus Sammy, no. You've been reading way too much fanfiction. It'll just make them need to be insanely close to each other."

"Oh. I guess that's fine then."

“Oh baby it’ll be more than fine. It’s more sure to guarantee sex than candles and a Marvin Gaye album.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bit of a shorter chapter, but I should be posting another one later this week. And for those of you don't know, a 'happy ending' is when a masseuse gives the customer either oral or manual sex at the end of their massage.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently there were about a million and one ‘couples activities’ that they were expected to attend at this inn. Dean was definitely not going to ‘Yoga and Deep Breathing’. It sounded like a front for an orgy. Which with this crowd would just be gross.

They had barely even gotten a chance to snoop around. They had opened a door, trying to search for monsters, and instead were now squished into a loveseat for ‘Couple’s Trust Building or Rebuilding’. The instructor for this particular activity, a disgustingly upbeat middle aged man whose shorts were entirely too short, was rambling on about something or other. Dean wasn’t really paying attention. The only thing his stupid brain could focus on was Cas’s entire side smashed against his.

Besides the seating arrangement being incredibly uncomfortable, as in, Cas’s sharp hipbone pressed into his thigh was cutting off his circulation, it was also… uncomfortable. As in having Cas’s fingers continually accidentally brushing his thigh was making him need to shift his legs to hide something that was definitely not a boner… because that would be ridiculous. And why did Cas feel so damn _warm_ against him?! It was making his stomach feel weird. In a kind of nice way, if that even made sense.

Cas’s fingers suddenly clenched down hard on his thigh and Dean barely managed not to leap out of the seat. Cas whispered harshly in his ear, “Stop _fidgeting_. We’re supposed to be a couple, it shouldn’t be so difficult for you to be near me.” Cas released his thigh and refocused his attention on the upbeat speaker, leaving Dean to gape at him in a bit of confusion.

Did Cas think that was why Dean was fidgeting? Because he couldn’t stand to be near him? It was completely the opposite. Dean was enjoying the close contact far _too_ much and _that_ was what was making him fidget. Dean focused on not fidgeting and reached over, placing his hand over the one’s folded in Cas’s lap to get his attention.

He leaned closer, dropping his voice low so he wouldn’t be overheard. “It doesn’t bother me to be close to you. This is just a shitty seat and my leg is falling asleep. So you know, not you, seat.” Little white lies.

At least the lie replaced the frustrated look on Cas’s face with a small smile that was mostly in the eyes. He squeezed Cas’s hands once before releasing them and looking forwards. Even if he wasn’t paying attention he could at least _look_ like he was. And who knows, this guy could turn out to be some evil monster. It sure would be fun to stab him.

“...alright now why doesn’t everyone get up and I’ll come around to you all individually and give you an exercise to do.”

Dean and Cas both tried to get up at the same time but their hips got caught on the damn arms of the loveseat and they both toppled right back down into the seat.

Cas sighed. “Alright, I’ll get up first, then you.”

“Why do you get to get up first?”

“Really?”

“What? Why do you get to go first?”

“You are _infuriating_.”

“Well I think I’m adorable, so.”

“What does your adorableness have anything to do with getting out of the seat? This is what I mean when I say you’re infuriating!”

“So you admit I’m adorable.”

Cas blushed and gritted his teeth.

“You two look like you might be here for the _rebuilding the trust_ activity. Am I right?”

They both whipped their heads around to pin the upbeat instructor with twin glares. He didn’t seem as affected as he should. He laughed a little uncomfortably and raised his hands in mock surrender.

“You know, I think I have _just_ the activity for you two.”

Cas took the opportunity to get up out of the seat _first_. Which Dean thought was kind of dickish. Dean shot a glare his way, though he didn’t see it, and got up hastily out of the seat, brushing imaginary dust off his jacket.

“So what activity should we do?” Cas asked.

The man smiled so big he looked like he was supposed to be in a pageant instead of a creepy ass inn teaching couples how to trust each other. He pulled a pair of handcuffs out of the back pocket of his shorts, which of course immediately set alarm bells off in Dean’s head.

“Oh hell no.”

“Just hear me out,” the man said. “You’ll only have them on for five minutes while you try to um… solve a puzzle together. It really helps couples learn how to work together to problem solve.” Dean still looked dubious so the man tacked on, “Or you could play twister.”

Cas’s eyes lit up at that and Dean was reminded of when he was in that hospital.

“Fine, we’ll do the handcuffs,” Dean blurted out before Cas agreed to play twister. He didn’t think he would survive that much close contact with Cas.

“Perfect!” Again, this guy was just so excited. It was weird. “Hold out your hands.”

Dean held out his left wrist and Cas held out his right. The man snapped the cuffs on them and a horrible feeling of dread settle in the pit of Dean’s stomach. The man continued to smile at their cuffed hands in a way that made him look a bit mad. It was really fucking creepy.

“You said something about a puzzle?” Cas reminded him.

“Puzzle? Oh! Yes, yes. You’re solving a puzzle, right. That’s the whole point of the handcuffs! Of course! I’ll be right back!”

The man skipped off to retrieve the puzzle and Dean leaned closer to Cas. “That guy is really weird. Think he might be the guy nabbing the couples?”

“I’m not sure. He is strange, but aren’t some people just strange?”

“I guess…”

The man hurried back to them, handing them a puzzle box and then sauntering off somewhere again. They sat down on the ground and started solving the puzzle, which was supposed to be some sort of boat. This whole thing was stupid and Cas’s hand kept bumping into his and it was making his stomach feel all weird again. Like… butterflies. But that couldn’t be it because Dean didn’t get _butterflies_. Maybe he was dying. That seemed more likely.

He just wished he would stop blushing every time it happened. He knew Cas saw it, though he wasn’t saying anything about it. Cas was pretty great like that. He never did anything to purposely make _anyone_ uncomfortable. Dean didn’t think he’d actually ever met anyone whose kindness could even _begin_ to compare to Cas’s. He had given everything for Dean, a thousand times. Cas glanced up at him then and Dean realized he had been staring while he was lost in thought. Cas furrowed his brows a bit, though an amused smile tugged at his lips.

“Why are you smiling? You seemed rather angry about this puzzle a few minutes ago.”

Dean cursed his damn cheeks because he was blushing _again_. He looked back down at the puzzle, shrugging. “It’s kinda fun.” He picked up a piece, fingers brushing against Castiel’s as he did, and placed it down. “Don’t you think it’s been five minutes yet?”

Cas glanced at another kitten covered clock on the wall. “It’s been eleven.”

“What?! Okay, where is that little dude? He needs to uncuff us.” Dean made to stand up, forgetting momentarily that he was _cuffed to another person_. Which was the whole reason he had tried to get up in the first place. He ended up on his ass again. “Alright, we get up together.”

Cas just grabbed his hand and stood, pulling Dean up with him. Dean ripped his hand out of Cas’s as soon as they were standing. Cas just rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded like, “big baby,” under his breath.

Cas must have spotted the guy because he was suddenly being tugged across the room by his cuffed hand.

“It’s been eleven minutes,” Cas told the man calmly. “Can you uncuff us now?”

“Oh, of course.” The man spent quite a deal of time searching all his pockets but didn’t pull anything out of them. “Umm… it seems I may have lost the key.”

“You’re kidding,” Dean said flatly. Or at least he better be, because if not was Dean was about to search the man’s pockets himself.

“I’m sorry,” the man said, hands in the air in mock surrender again. He really didn’t look all that sorry though, he was smiling.

“Really?” Dean asked, getting a little angry. “Cause you don’t really look all that sorry. Look _buddy_ , if you don’t get these damn handcuffs off us, I’m gonna take you by those stupid shorts and-”

 _“Dean.”_ Cas interrupted, hand clamping tightly around his own, making Dean wince. Cas turned and lowered his voice so the man wouldn’t hear what he was saying. “It’s fine. You can just pick the lock.”

Dean sighed a bit dramatically. _“Fine,”_ he whispered back. “But I’d rather strangle him by his stupid shorts.”

Cas rolled his eyes before turning to face the man again. “It’s fine. We’ll figure it out.”

Cas didn’t let go of his hand as he dragged them both back up to their room. Dean just tried to not to flush at all the looks they were getting. People probably thought they were just kinky little freaks. They entered the room and Cas slammed the door behind them, not stopping until he sat down heavily on the bed, pulling Dean down with him and whoa, Cas was actually pissed.

“Are you going to take these things off us now?” Cas huffed.

“Yeah I just need a paperclip, but um, you okay man?”

“Just get these off.”

“Yeah, okay, jeez.” Dean reached into his inner jacket pocket, he had started carrying paperclips around a few years ago. “Who can’t stand to be around who now?” Dean grumbled, pulling a paperclip out of his pocket and starting to pick the lock on the cuffs.

“You, apparently,” Cas shot back.

“Cas, we already went over this, it wasn’t you it was the chair.”

“Yeah and you almost ripped that man’s head off when he couldn’t detach you from me.”

Dean stopped picking the lock to look at Cas. Cas avoided his eyes, picking at a loose thread on his jeans with his free hand. “I don’t like being cuffed Cas. It has nothing to do with you.” He resumed picking the lock and heard Cas huff a disbelieving breath. Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Of course, Dean, it’s the chair, it’s the cuffs. What will be next, 'it’s the bed'?”

Dean did roll his eyes then, using his free hand to hold onto Cas’s jaw and make him meet Dean’s eyes. “Usually when I have cuffs on, I’m gettin’ hauled off to be questioned by the police or the FBI or some psycho’s kidnapping me. I don’t exactly have the best memories associated with the feeling of metal around my wrists, okay? Why the hell would I not want to be around you? I love being around you! I love spending time with you! _You’re_ the one who seems to have trouble sticking around, not me.”

He let go of Cas and avoided his questioning gaze as he went back to picking the lock on the cuffs. It didn’t seem to wanna open though. It was taking way longer than it should. Maybe his skills were getting rusty.

“I’m here now,” Cas said quietly. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yeah, well we’ll just see about that won’t we?”

Cas grabbed at his hand again, forcing him to stop messing with the lock. Dean looked back up at his furious gaze. He looked like an angel in that moment, as determined to make Dean see what he was trying to tell him as he always had been. “I am _not_ going to leave you,” Castiel said firmly, hand tight around Dean’s own.

Dean swallowed, he was way too close to Cas. And Cas was still staring at him with all that intensity. His gaze flicked down to dry pink lips and he wondered briefly if they were as soft as they looked before forcefully dragging his eyes back up to Cas’s. He needed to get these damn things off him now, he couldn’t be this close to Cas.

“Alright,” Dean conceded. “I believe you. Now will you let me go so I can get us out of these cuffs?”

Cas looked pleased with himself and released Dean’s hand so he could go back to picking the lock.

It turns out Dean couldn’t pick the fucking lock. Cas insisted on trying, even though he didn’t know how to pick a lock and Dean eventually let him try because he was sick of arguing about it. Big surprise, Cas couldn’t get it either.

They found a hammer and tried smashing the chain linking them together, but the hammer broke. What the hell kind of cuffs were these?

Currently Dean was contemplating breaking his thumb to get out of the seemingly cursed cuffs.

Cas sighed for the millionth time that day and flopped back on the bed, Dean of course being tugged along with him and barely avoiding landing on top of Cas as he went abruptly from being vertical to horizontal.

“Cas! You gotta give me some warning before you do stuff like that, man.”

“Sorry,” Cas replied tiredly, turning his head on the pillow so he was facing Dean, and they found themselves once again entirely too close but with nowhere else to go. It really wasn’t helping those damn butterflies in his stomach die already.

And because Dean was a self hating moron he couldn’t even bring himself to turn his head back towards the ceiling. No, he just continued to catalogue the different shades of blue in Cas’s eyes while Cas probably counted his freckles. Dean even turned so he was on his side instead of his back, Cas copied his movement and scooted just the tiniest bit closer. Dean’s heart started to pound in his chest. He swallowed, licking his lips reflexively and Cas’s eyes darted down to track the movement, pupils growing slightly wider.

Dean jumped slightly when fingers brushed gently against his own. He had momentarily forgotten about everything that wasn’t Cas’s stupid blue eyes and stupid, dry, soft looking, pink, plush, lips. Dean had expected Cas to move his hand away again, apologizing, but he just left his fingers resting softly against Dean’s. Cas seemed to be watching his face for some sort of reaction. Dean just hoped he didn’t look scared, because he felt fucking terrified.

Cas’s fingers slipped between his own and Dean couldn’t even help it when he moved slightly closer, like he was part of Cas’s orbit. Cas’s lips parted slightly and he could feel every hot breath across his lips. Cas was still searching his eyes like he thought he would really find answers there. Dean didn’t have any answers to give him.

Cas moved even closer and Dean felt like he was about to hyperventilate. He squeezed his eyes shut, heart pounding and body going rigid as panic flooded his system. “Cas, I can’t.”

A thumb ran soothingly over his knuckles and he felt Cas’s forehead press against his. “Breathe, Dean. You’re okay, you don’t have to do anything. You’re okay.” Cas’s soothing voice ran over his fried nerves like a balm. Dean did as he was told, breathing deeply and trying to get his heart rate to come down. Cas shifted slightly against him, their noses brushing. Dean could feel his hand shaking slightly in Cas’s and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

He had faced down fucking _Lucifer_ , being so near his closest friend shouldn’t have him on the verge of a panic attack. But it did. Because Dean had so many walls up that he built specifically for things like this and being so close to Cas was just like taking a wrecking ball to all of them. It was undoing him. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t be so close because Cas shouldn’t want him. And he shouldn’t want Cas.

Dean was a fuck up. He was a high school dropout who started the apocalypse. He had been a demon for fucks sake. He didn’t have any right to feel any sort of way about a former angel. All of the times he had hurt Cas. Why the hell did Cas keep coming back?

“You’re doing it again,” A deep voice reminded him. “Just breathe, Dean.” Cas was calm, he was being soothing and the only distress in his voice was concern for Dean. He wished Cas was pissed at him instead. He wished he would he would shove him away in frustration for seemingly being a tease.

Of course Cas would never do that though. In every way that mattered Cas was an angel. Cas didn’t break people, he healed them. So of course he had pulled Dean in closer. No longer able to heal Dean by simply pressing two fingers to his forehead, he healed him with soft touches and a gentle voice. And it was making Dean’s heart ache because he didn’t deserve it.

“Stop,” Cas told him, speaking harsher and more strictly than he had previously, but there was still a gentle current flowing beneath his words. “I know what you’re thinking Dean. I know you better than perhaps even your brother. Remember that. I _know_ you. How can you think so little of yourself that you think you don’t deserve comfort? You comforted me when I first fell. You soothed me when I had nightmares. You bandaged my hand when I tripped and scraped it on the concrete and was unable to heal myself for the first time in years. And the only thing that kept me from falling into a depression was you letting me near you and allowing me to remind myself why I fell in the first place.” Cas’s free hand held Dean’s face, thumb stroking his cheekbone and he sounded pained when he spoke again, voice hoarse and tired. “So just _stop_. Just let me comfort you.”

Dean took in a shaky breath. “Okay.” He said it so quietly that if Cas was even a foot away he wouldn’t have heard it. The bridge of Dean’s nose ran along Cas’s as he shifted slightly and just stayed like that because it felt nice. The whole moment was so wholly out of his comfort zone, his brain kept shouting at him that it was too intimate. He had to remind himself that almost every aspect of his relationship with Cas was intimate. Everything they had been through together was intimate. The man had pulled him from hell and rebuilt his entire being. It didn’t really get more intimate than that. So Dean could do this. He could just let go and let himself be comforted by the man who knew him better than anyone else ever could.

  
  


Gabe popped back into the bunker with a slightly frustrated expression.

“Did it work?” Sam asked, confused by his look.

“They’re having a moment. But they’re not about to fuck anytime soon.”

“Well… so… um, so that’s… good?”

“Cursed handcuffs should’ve worked!” Gabe exclaimed, beginning to pace around the room. “Where did I go wrong?” He muttered to himself.

Cursed handcuffs? Sam wanted to roll his eyes. Gabe was so unoriginal, and he accused _Sam_ of reading too much fanfiction.

“If you wanna stop pacing I can tell you what the problem with the cursed handcuffs is.”

Gabe stopped dead in his tracks, staring at him. “Well?! What is it?”

Sam crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in amusement. “The problem is you gave them a problem to solve. When they have a problem to solve they focus on that and not their gay feelings for each other. We need them to focus completely on each other with no outside distractions.”

Gabe narrowed his eyes in thought and continued his power walk around the room, looking like much how Sam imagined Dr. Frankenstein must have looked while creating his monster. “Well currently they are definitely focused completely on each other. But Dean had some sort of freak out.”

“Yeah Dean hates being cuffed or having his hands bound in anyway. You really should have ran the whole handcuffs thing past me first, man. I coulda told you that.”

Gabe waved a dismissive hand in the air, continuing to wear tracks into the floor as he paced in a wide circle. “Okay, so with this new information I got from spying on them during their ‘moment’, I’m almost positive that they’re both aware they love each other. What they don’t know is that the cure for their dumb little heartache is some good old fashioned sexual healing. I need to put them in an explicitly sexual situation so instead of focusing on their stupid feelings they focus on each other’s hot bods.”

Gabe suddenly stopped pacing, mischievous grin lighting up his features as he snapped his fingers. “I got it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love getting comments!! It really makes my day, so comment away please!!! Any guesses as to what Gabe might do next?


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wasn’t sure how long they had simply laid there, Cas was still gently stroking Dean’s cheek with his thumb and their foreheads were still firmly pressed together. Dean hadn’t released their intertwined fingers and Cas didn’t seem in any hurry to pull away.

 “Cas?” Dean asked softly, not wanting to disturb the peace that had settled over them or do anything to make Cas move away.

 “Yes, Dean?” Cas replied in the same hushed tone.

 “Can you tell me about hell?”

 Cas hesitated. “Are you sure that’s a good idea right now?”

“I’m fine, Cas. I’m curious. I’d like to hear about it, please.”

 Dean’s eyes were still shut, not squeezed so tightly closed anymore though. But he knew Cas’s eyes were open. He could feel them searching his face.

 “Alright. I’ll tell you about when I first saw your soul.”

 A small smile pulled at Dean’s lips.

 “As I told you before, I led my garrison through hell on our mission to find the righteous man. Many of the garrison didn’t make it, either perishing in battle or leaving in disgrace when the sulfur and hellfire became too much for them to take. It took so long to find you. You were so deep in the bowels of hell, so well guarded. But we did. I did. I spotted you before anyone else.

Even surrounded by so much blackness, even with blackness beginning to stain your own soul you still shone. You were so bright for a moment I thought you were an angel."

When I went to you you were unable to look at me at first, you had grown accustomed to the darkness and were unable to look at such brightness without feeling as though you were being blinded. I remember thinking that was strange because that was a bit how I felt when I looked at you, like I couldn’t possibly be good enough to gaze upon such a beautiful soul.”

Dean felt his cheeks heat. Beautiful? That couldn’t be true. He had tortured people in hell. He had imagined his soul must look to be some dried up, cancerous, thing. Surely not something an angel could look upon and call beautiful.

Again, Cas spoke as if he could read Dean’s thoughts. “Your soul is still just as beautiful, Dean. Even brighter than when I found you in hell. Being able to look at it is one of the only things I miss about being an angel.”

 “How?” Dean croaked out, his throat felt tight. “Cas, I tortured people, I’ve killed people. I’ve been a demon for godsake.”

 “And every time you went down one of those dark paths, a blackness stained your bright soul. But it was always cleansed by your remorse. Souls only grow dark when you no longer feel remorse for the bad things you do. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone whose guilt could match yours, Dean.” He sighed. “You shouldn’t be so guilty, you are _good_. The best man I’ve ever known, and I’ve known many.”

Dean thought about that for a long time, letting the silence wrap around them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, he was sure Cas knew he just needed some time to wrap his head around all that. Remorse. He supposed that made sense. After all, the worst people always thought they were heroes.

 Could Dean’s soul really be bright after all that he had done? It was hard to believe but it was harder to believe that Cas would lie to him about a thing like that.

 “Do you want me to carry on with the story?” Cas asked quietly.

 “Yes.”

 “When I found you you were surrounded by demons. I smote all of them and then I gripped you tight, where the mark on your arm is now and-“

 “Raised me from perdition?” Dean asked with a grin.

 “Not quite. We were deep in hell, we couldn’t exactly just walk out.”

 “So what did we do?”

 “We fought. If I told you every detail of all our battles however, we would be in this bed for days. So I’ll just tell you that I held onto your soul every moment we were in hell together. We grew close in hell, Dean. You trusted me and we fought like one, we had to, the only way to get you out was to hold you close, almost like the way you got Benny out of purgatory.

 I… I didn’t realize how close we had grown until you looked at me in that barn with fear in your eyes. When you didn’t get recognize me, I hurt like I never had before. Before that moment I had only ever known physical pain. I um…” Cas’s voice cracked and Dean’s eyes flew open, pulling back a bit so he could look at Cas.

 Castiel, who had been alive for however millions of years, who hadn’t shed one tear when his grace was ripped from him and he fell from heaven, had tears in his eyes now. Cas was looking at him like he was trying to take all of him in. A tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and Dean wiped it away without a thought. Cas’s hand shook slightly as it tightened on his cheek and he screwed his mouth to the side as he tried to hold back more tears.

 “It’s okay, Cas,” Dean soothed, a bit perplexed as to what was happening.

 Cas just shook his head and a few more tears rolled sideways down his nose. “My entire existence I had been alone. I was always different from the other angels, I had never fit in, never had a friend. For the first time in my entire existence I wasn’t alone, Dean. I had _you_.” His voice cracked again and he swallowed, fixing Dean with a tragic stare. “I fell in love you with, Dean, when we were in hell. And then you didn’t even recognize me.”

 Cas let his eyes fall shut then, tears continuing to slip beneath dark lashes. Dean was struck silent. He pulled Cas back in towards him, tucking his head under Dean’s chin and just letting him cry. He played with his hair while he shook gently, stroking it softly while he held back his own tears. The hand that Cas had on Dean’s cheek was now tucked between them, fisted tightly in the front of Dean’s tee shirt.

 “I’m sorry,” Cas croaked, the sound muffled. “I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you. I tried not to. I’m so sorry, Dean.”

 He couldn’t stop the tears that tracked down his own cheeks, and he finally found his words. “I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you in that barn. I’m sorry I was such a dick. Now enough apologies, we’ve both apologized enough. We’ve both fucked up about a million times and you’ve forgiven me already, and I’ve forgiven you. And if you fucked up a million more times, Cas, I’d forgive you again. I didn’t remember you in that barn but I got to know you, and at some point I fell in love with you too. I know damn well it wasn’t supposed to happen, so don’t you dare apologize to me for that. I know it wasn’t supposed to happen, but it did.” 

 Cas pulled back against Dean’s tight embrace, lifting up his head to look at Dean from just a few inches away. He had a look of wonder on his tear stained face. “You love me?”

 A melancholy smile pulled up the corner of Dean’s mouth. “Yes, Cas, I love you.” He smoothed a thumb along his jaw. “You’re not alone, Cas. You always have me.”

 Cas’s fingers tightened around Dean’s, still intertwined between them. He was looking at Dean like… well like he loved him, and Dean found himself moving closer again. Cas moved in closer as well, his nose brushing against Dean’s cheek. Dean shivered a little when Cas’s breath fanned across his lips, making them tingle. The hand that had been fisted in Dean’s shirt found it’s way to his cheek again and he exhaled softly when Cas’s thumb ran across his cheekbone.

“Can I kiss you? Please?” Cas asked quietly and there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

 Dean was desperate too. And he was so _sick_ of being frightened by this. Of lying by omission and treading lightly. What would happen if he kissed Cas? Would the world end? No. He’d just kiss the man he’d been in love with for years.

 Dean closed the last small bit of distance between them, pressing their lips together like he had wanted to for so long. Cas let out a soft sound as soon as their lips touched, hand tightening around him and creeping into his hair as he returned the kiss. It was just soft brushes of lips for a while, neither wanting to push too far and risk scaring off the other. Then Cas’s hand wound fully into Dean’s hair, shifting his head back just slightly and parting his lips and oh, that was good, that was _really_ good. 

 Cas caught Dean’s lower lip between his, sucking on it a bit, and Dean full body shivered. He ran his tongue along Cas’s _soft –_ yeah his imagination had been right- bottom lip before slipping his tongue into Cas’s mouth to slide against his. Cas moaned when he did that, pressing closer to Dean so their chests touched and heat uncurled low in Dean’s stomach. He wanted to be closer. He wanted to feel Cas’s skin against his. He just wanted Cas.

 He ran the hand that been thumbing along Cas’s jaw down his side as he continued to worship his mouth. He found Cas’s hip and slipped his thumb under the hem of his tee shirt to stroke those sharp hipbones. He pressed his whole hand against Cas’s hot skin then, running his palm up and across his ribs. He continued to run his palm across Cas’s chest, fingers brushing a nipple and making Cas gasp into his mouth and twitch under his hand. He continued down, hand trailing across a toned stomach, the muscles jumping in the wake of his touch.

 He continued his exploration, running his hand up Cas’s back underneath his shirt. He wanted to touch everything. It felt surreal that he got to touch Cas like this at all, that Cas _loved_ him. That Cas _wanted_ him. He knew Cas cared about him, you don’t do everything Cas had done for Dean without caring. But love, that was a thought he hadn’t allowed himself to entertain. It was too much to ask that his angel loved him back. But he did.

Cas hooked a leg behind Dean’s knees before pushing him onto his back and straddling him, all without breaking their kiss. Dean used the new angle to try and run his other hand along Cas’s back as well, forgetting _again_ that they were cuffed. Dean groaned in frustration, head tipping back against the pillows and momentarily interrupting their kiss.

 They both looked down at their cuffed hands, Dean glaring daggers and Cas looking somewhat amused.

 "Don’t people sometimes use handcuffs for sexual activities anyway?”

 “Yeah but they usually don’t cuff themselves _together._ It sort of makes it difficult to move around, or you know, take off our clothes.”

 The amused expression vanished from Cas’s face and he furrowed his brows.

 "Yeah, didn’t think about that, huh, Cas?”

 “Well…” Cas’s hand dipped beneath Dean’s waistband momentarily.

 “Oh ok, well that works too.”

 Cas rolled his eyes and pulled out Dean’s pocketknife.

 “Oh,” Dean said, with much less excitement. “Well that works too.”

 Cas sat up in his lap, pulling Dean into a sitting position with him and pushed the button down off his shoulders, pulling it down until the sleeve was around his cuffed wrist. He flipped the knife open then and swiftly cut Dean’s shirt off of him, it was pretty fucking hot. He tossed the ruined shirt on the ground and the pulled his tee-shirt up over his head and did the same thing with it. Cas just stared at his naked torso for a minute, lips parted and eyes dark.

 “Your turn,” Dean said, taking the knife from him gently and pulling his shirt up and over his head before cutting it off at the sleeve and tossing it with the rest of their cut up clothes. Dean flipped the knife shut again and set it on the nightstand.

 Cas intertwined their cuffed fingers so their palms were pressed together and used to his free hand to push Dean back against the bed. He was staring Dean down with an almost predatory glint in his eyes that was all manners of hot. He watched Dean carefully and dragged his hips down against Dean’s in a slow grind. Dean’s mouth fell open and a low moan escaped his lips.

 Cas continued to rock their hips together, finding a rhythm, and the way their still clothed cocks kept rutting together was driving Dean insane. He wrapped his hand around Cas’s back and tugged him down so their bare chests were pressed together. Cas groaned at the feeling of skin on skin, parted lips brushing against Dean’s as he panted and ground his hips down a little harder.

 “Cas,” Dean whined, when Cas just kept staring at him like he couldn’t really believe what he was seeing, lips brushing his but not really kissing him. His hand against Cas’s back pressed harder until Cas got the message and kissed him hard, his tongue moving with the same rhythm as his hips.

 Dean dragged the blunt ends of his nails lightly down his back. He loved being able to feel the tug and pull of the muscles in Cas’s back as he moved, each thrust building pleasure steadily. Dean slipped his hand beneath the back of Cas’s jeans, groping his ass. Cas gasped, then moaned gutturally as Dean continued to knead into his ass.

 Cas had an _amazing_ ass. Dean had dreams about that ass. Now that he finally got the chance to grope that amazing ass, you could be sure he was gonna take his sweet time doing it. Especially since it was apparently driving Cas crazy if the way his hips were stuttering was anything to go by.

 Cas broke their kiss, resting his head against Dean’s neck briefly while he breathed raggedly. “Can we take our pants off now?”

 Dean laughed lightly, releasing his ass to snake his hand around the front of his jeans, slipping between them and popping the button on Cas’s jeans. Cas’s breath hitched as Dean unzipped him, making sure to drag his fingers along the hard outline of Cas’s cock as he did. He could feel Cas’s lips parted in a silent moan against his throat. He released Cas’s cuffed hands momentarily so he could hook both hands in the waistband of his jeans and tug down.

 “Wanna help?” Dean asked Cas, who hadn’t even lifted his hips from where they seemed to be glued to Dean’s.

 Cas seemed to break from his stupor, lifting his hips up as Dean tugged his jeans and boxers down around his thighs. Cas kicked off his boots then and kicked and tugged his jeans and boxers off the rest of the way with a little difficulty since he only had one hand but he eventually got it.

 Dean couldn’t do anything but stare as Cas kneeled on top of him again, knees on either side of his thighs and palms splayed beside his head. Cas was beautiful, every part of him. The tight muscles corded across his chest, and striating thick thighs, his messy dark hair and flushed cheeks. Wide blue eyes that made his breath catch in his throat. Dean ran his free hand across the expanse of tanned skin, pleased that he could do that without the catch of clothing stopping the travel of his hand. Cas’s eyes fluttering shut breath while Dean touched him.

 “You’re so beautiful, Cas,” Dean said softly, wrapping his fingers around the back of his neck and pulling him in again.

Cas undid Dean’s own jeans as they kissed, fingers dipping beneath his waistband again, not searching for a knife this time. He simply ran his fingers along the skin of Dean’s hips. Cas kissed along Dean’s jaw and then leaned back, making his way down his throat. Cas pressed soft kisses along his chest as well and Dean groaned when his lips closed around an already stiff nipple. He felt Cas smile against his chest and flicked his tongue against his nipple, drawing another gasp from Dean. Dean’s heart beat steadily faster as Cas made his way down his torso. He sucked briefly at Dean’s hip before sitting back and tugging his jeans and boxers off, Dean lifting his hips to help, and kicking his boots and jeans off when they were around his ankles.

Cas’s eyes raked up his naked body hungrily, stopping for a moment on Dean’s painfully hard and leaking cock, which twitched with interest under his gaze. Cas crawled back up his body then, smashing their lips together in a filthy kiss. All that skin against was quickly working him into a frenzy. 

 _“Cas,”_ Dean moaned when their cocks slid together, tightening the fingers that he had entwined in his hair. Cas moaned against Dean’s lips as well, continuing to grind against him making sure his movements were giving Dean as much pleasure as he was getting.

Cas slid their cuffed palms together again, pushing them out to the side. “I like it when you say my name like that,” Cas breathed against his lips.

Dean smirked and moaned again, “ _Oh, Cas.”_

Cas growled and nipped roughly at his bottom lip. “Don’t fake it,” he warned in that gravelly voice of his. Dean moaned for real then, wrapping his legs around Cas’s waist and pulling down roughly as he rolled his hips.

“ _Oh,”_ Cas shouted, fingers tightening in Dean’s own. “Dean, wait, I- I want.”

“What, baby?” Dean cooed. Cas let out another debauched sound when Dean dropped the pet name.  Dean also didn’t relent the rhythmic rolling of his hips, it felt too good to stop, even if it was bringing him dangerously close to the edge.

“I want you to come inside me.”

Dean moaned, crashing his lips into Cas’s again and licking into his hot mouth.

 _“Dean,”_ Cas ground out, Dean had picked up the speed of his hips instead of slowing down and releasing him. “You have to- to- oh never mind. We can do this again right?”

 “Oh hell yeah.”

 “Then you can come inside me next time. Right now I just want this.”

Cas kissed him with renewed fervor, matching the punishing pace Dean had set as he rode Dean. Cas slipped his hand between them, wrapping it around their cocks, and Dean’s hips stuttered, mouth dropping open at that amazing feeling of the added pressure.

Dean ran his hand down Cas’s back again, no longer able to kiss as they shared breaths of ecstasy, foreheads pressed together. “Just like that,” Dean panted, barely aware of what he was saying.

Cas was muttering a string of what sounded like enochian, though Dean had no idea what he was saying. He gripped his back tighter, sure that Cas would have a hand shaped bruise somewhere over his left shoulder blade tomorrow.

“God, I love you,” Dean moaned.

Cas let out a wrecked sound, pressing messy kisses all over his face and lips. “I love you too.”

 _“Cas,”_ Dean called out, fingers digging even deeper into his back. He was close, he was so close, like a wave building. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing the wave was just about to crash.

 “Look at me Dean, I want to see you.”

He opened his eyes again, keeping them on Cas’s, barely a sliver of blue was left in his lust blown eyes. And then the wave was crashing, pleasure washing over him and his mouth dropped open in a silent cry as he came. He saw the very moment Cas tipped over the edge as well, crying out loudly and then releasing their spent cocks to run his hand up Dean’s white coated chest, stopping over his shoulder. 

He dropped his forehead against Dean’s, breathing heavily. Dean’s chest was moving up and down raggedly as well and he unwrapped his legs from around Cas, letting Cas settle more comfortably. They just laid like that for a while, unable and unwilling to move as they came down from their post orgasmic high.

 "I never thought..." Cas spoke quietly. "I never thought I'd be able to be with you like that." 

 Dean continued to draw random patterns absentmindedly across Cas’s shoulder blade. He tipped them to the side so they were in the same position they started off in and Dean slipped his leg between Cas’s.

"Me either," Dean replied. Cas moved his palm to cover Dean's heart, lazy smile warming his features. “Thank you,” Dean told him sincerely, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Cas's lips.

          

 

 

 

 

           

~~~ About 2 hours earlier ~~~

 

 

“I got it!”

 “What is it?” Sam asked dubiously, a bit afraid he would say, strip them and lock them in a room together.

 Gabe smirked at him. “I’m thinking I go in, pretending to be some masseuse. I tell them the inn gives out a complimentary couples massage to everyone who stays at the inn. They’re all ‘sure! Blah blah blah, sounds great!’ Then I go, ‘but it’s a little different than your regular old couples massage. I teach you how to massage each other. That way you can take the skills home or whatever, blah blah blah.’ At first they’ll be all ‘what, no way jose!’ But I’ll convince them and then they’ll be rubbin each other down practically nude and in the most sexual way possible. I’ll say ‘well it looks like you two got it, adios bitches!’ Then they _will_ have sex.”

 Sam blinked, trying to absorb all the information he was just given. “You’re sure that’ll work?”

 “This time, I’m positive.”

 Gabe glanced at a watch that Sam hadn’t realized he owned.

 “I’m gonna go in a couple hours as the other dude, say I found the key, unlock them and then a little after that I’ll try my massage plan.”

 “Alright, Gabe,” Sam sighed, sitting down heavily in his chair. “I just want them to be happy.”

 Gabe came over to him then, a look of real sympathy on his face. He ran a hand gently through Sam’s hair. “I know, Sammy. They will be, alright? I’ll make those two idiots see the light if it means I have to shove a flashlight up their ever lovin’ asses.”

 Sam laughed lightly despite himself, looking at Gabe gratefully. He always did know how to lighten the mood and pull Sam up and away from his thoughts before he made himself depressed. “So, a couple hours?”

 Gabe nodded, grinning.

 “So we have some time then?”

 Gabe’s grin cracked into a full on smile and he crawled into Sam’s lap, pulling him into a kiss. “Maybe you forgot,” Gabe said, pulling back a bit to look at Sam. “But I’m an archangel, I can kind of bend time. So we got all time in the world.”


End file.
